Modern high performance car audio equipment typically comprises a head-unit, i.e. tuner/receiver and cassette (or compact disk player for example) and one or power amplifiers. It is common to install the power amplifier(s) in a remote or inaccessible location such as the trunk. Due to the high cost of a system, car audio equipment becomes an attractive target for theft. Theft of car audio equipment has become a growing concern.
In an attempt to thwart car audio theft, various security devices have been introduced. One known device comprises using a removable mount for the audio equipment. When the automobile is to be unattended, the owner removes the car stereo from the passenger compartment and locks it in the trunk. Because the trunk can be locked, the stereo equipment can be protected. While a locked trunk will deter some thieves, if the trunk is forced open, the equipment will be lost. Since it can be inconvenient, the owner may not always remove and lock the stereo equipment in the trunk, and therefore the equipment is vulnerable to be stolen. If the vehicle is a hatchback, then security of the equipment is further compromised.
Another device involves equipping the audio component with a removable face-plate. The face-plate includes the controls for the component, e.g. power on/off, volume, tuner, and without the faceplate, the component is virtually inoperable. While this approach can serve as a deterrent, the owner experiences the inconvenience of carrying around a face-plate which can be bulky.
The prior art also teaches an electronic lock-out security device. The electronic lock-out is incorporated in the head unit so that when power is removed, i.e. the head-unit is unplugged, the lock-out device must be reprogrammed according to a specified sequence to re-enable the head unit. While a programmed code can provide a degree of security, it can also be inconvenient for the user to reprogram the head-unit.
Accordingly, there is a need for a security device which can conveniently secure the stereo equipment and also deter a would-be thief from stealing it.